Answers
Answers est le thème principal et la chanson thème de Final Fantasy XIV. La chanson est composée par Nobuo Uematsu, arrangée par Tsutomu Narita, avec des paroles écrites par Yaeko Sato et traduites par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox. Les paroles, interprétées par l'artiste américaine Susan Calloway, illustrent les pensées de la déesse Hydaelyn. Pour la mouture A Realm Reborn, Masayoshi Soken et ses complices de FilmScore ont composé "Primal Timbre" et "Spiral", qui sont les divers thèmes du Labyrinthe de Bahamut, s'inspirant d'"Answers". "Calamity Unbound", qui est le thème de combat contre des boss du dit-lieu, est une version réarrangée avec un chœur en support. Dans les patchs 2.x, 3 autres altérations de ce thème sont présentes dans les nouvelles limbes du donjon: la version "Reprise", déjà présente dans la première mouture du jeu, "Blades", où figure une soliste soutenue par un chœur en demi-teinte, et "From the Ashes", une version orgue avec un chœur en demi-teinte. Paroles :I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer :Release your hands, for your will drags us under :My legs grow tired, tell us where must we wander :How can we carry on if redemption's beyond us ? :To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant :To all of my children to whom Death hath passed his judgement :The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter :Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after :Shining is the Land's light of justice :Ever flows the Land's well of purpose :Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe... :The Land is alive, so believe... :Suffer (Feel) Promise (Think) Witness (Teach) Reason :(Hear) Follow (Feel) Wander (Think) Stumble (Teach) Listen :(Speak) Honor (Speak) Value (Tell) Whisper (Tell) Mention :(Hope) Ponder (Hope) Warrant (Wish) Cherish (Wish) Welcome :(Roam) Witness (Roam) Listen (Roam) Suffer (Roam) Sanction :(Sleep) Weather (Sleep) Wander (Sleep) Answer :Sleep on :Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated :Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated :Our souls have been torn and our bodies forsaken :Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken :War born of strife, these trials persuade us not :(Feel what? Learn what?) :Words without sound, these lies betray our thoughts :Mired by a plague of doubt, the Land, she mourns :(See what? Hear What?) :Judgment binds all we hold to a memory of scorn :Tell us why, given Life, we are meant to die, helpless in our cries? :Witness (Feel) Suffer (Think) Borrow (Teach) Reason :(Hear) Follow (Feel) Stumble (Think) Wander (Teach) Listen :(Blink) Whisper (Blink) Shoulder (Blink) Ponder (Blink) Weather :(Hear) Answer (Look) Answer (Think) Answer together :Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow :To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow :In one fleeting moment, from the Land doth life flow :Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow :In the same fleeting moment :Thou must live :Die :And know Traduction littérale :Je ferme les yeux, dites-nous pourquoi devons-nous souffrir :Relâchez votre poigne, car votre volonté nous engloutit :Mes jambes se fatiguent, dites-nous où devons-nous errer :Comment pouvons-nous continuer si la rédemption est hors de portée ? :À tous mes enfants en qui la vie coule en abondance :À tous mes enfants que la Mort a jugés :L'âme aspire à l'honneur, et la chair au futur :Regardez ceux qui vous ont précédé pour diriger les générations futures :La lumière de justice de la Terre est resplendissante :La Terre est une source intarissable de raison d'être :Sois libre, sois libre, aie la foi... :La Terre est vivante, alors aie la foi... :Souffre (Ressent) Promet (Réfléchis) Observe (Enseigne) Raisonne :(Entend) Suis (Ressent) Erre (Réfléchis) Trébuche (Enseigne) Écoute :(Parle) Honore (Parle) Estime (Révèle) Murmure (Informe) Mentionne :(Espère) Considère (Espère) Garantis (Souhaite) Chéris (Souhaite) Accueille :(Parcours) Observe (Parcours) Ecoute (Vagabonde) Souffre (Erre) Approuve :(Dors) Supporte (Dors) Erre (Dors) Répond :Continue à dormir :Maintenant ouvre tes yeux pendant que nous répétons notre complainte :Toujours sourd à nos cris, perdu dans l'espoir nous reposons vaincus :Nos âmes ont été déchirées et nos corps délaissés :Pliés sous les péchés du passé, notre futur est compromis :Une guerre, née de notre lutte, mais ces épreuves ne nous arrêtent pas :(Ressentir quoi ? Apprendre quoi ?) :Des mots, sans un son, ces mensonges trahissent nos pensées :Empêtré par une épidémie de doute, la Terre pleure :(Voir quoi ? Entendre quoi ?) :Le jugement relie tout ce qui nous est cher à un souvenir de rejet :Dites-nous pourquoi nous recevons la vie, si ce n'est que pour mourir, sans échappatoire à nos tourments :Témoigne (Ressent) Souffre (Réfléchis) Emprunte (Enseigne) Raisonne :(Écoute) Suis (Ressent) Trébuche (Réfléchis) Erre (Enseigne) Écoute :(Cligne) Murmure (Cligne) Soutiens (Cligne) Considère (Cligne) Supporte :(Entend) Répond (Regarde) Répond (Pense) Répondez ensemble :Ta vie est une énigme, pleine de joies et de peines :Écoute et souffre, aie foi en l'avenir :En un moment éphémère, le sang de la Terre s'écoulera :Mais seulement pour un moment éphémère, car elle renaîtra à nouveau :En ce même moment éphémère :Tu dois vivre :Mourir :Et Savoir Vidéos en:Answers Catégorie:Chansons